


Snowfall

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-21
Updated: 2003-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakaba and Shiori meet in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Charabok

 

 

 **SNOWFALL**

It had snowed. 

That was not the usual weather at Ohtori Academy. In fact, it was unusual enough that most of the students were outside, playing and building forts, or just walking with their friends if they were too old for that nonsense. 

Wakaba was definitely not too old for that nonsense. 

Well, maybe if you asked her parents, or some of the other students in her class, they'd say a girl her age was too old to play in the snow like a child. She herself, however, thought very differently. You were only too old when you thought you were too old. And Wakaba? She didn't think she'd ever be too old. 

The snow was so nice, she thought, such a fun change from normal. 

She was outside, walking back to her dormitory, thoroughly covered with snow from the snowball fight she'd just been in. Wakaba's team had won, of course. They were more skilled, more spirited-- and of course, they had the older student. 

The snow on her clothes were beginning to melt a little, and so she was heading back, in order to change into some new ones. It all might be melted by tomorrow, so Wakaba fully intended to have as much fun as she could today. 

Ahead of her, Wakaba saw another girl. She looked vaguely familiar, which was no surprise, since she also wore Ohtori's school uniform. She also looked... well, a little lonely. 

That can be solved easily, Wakaba thought, and ran to catch up with the other girl. 

"Hi! I'm Wakaba. I saw you walking alone, and you're going my way. Wanna walk together?" 

The other girl looked somewhat surprised. "Walk together? Sure, I guess. I'm Shiori. I think I've seen you around campus..." 

"Oh, you probably have. It's a small school," Wakaba said, momentarily forgetting that Ohtori was not, in fact, a very small school. 

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, isn't this snow nice? I don't remember the last time it snowed this much around here. It's so beautiful, the way the world looks like this." Shiori eyed Wakaba's wet clothing. "You seem to be enjoying it anyway... aren't you a little old for snowball fights?" 

"I'll never be too old for snowball fights. They're fun for all ages. What, you think you're too old?" Wakaba smiled, lightly teasing the other girl. She had no problem treating Shiori like a friend, despite not knowing her very well. After all, she seemed nice, and was very pretty. 

"Well, I've got to confess, I haven't done anything like that in years," Shiori said, returning the smile. 

"Oh, really? Then you should change that. And there's no time like the present!" Wakaba leaned down and scooped up a handful of snow, tossing the loose stuff right at Shiori. 

Shiori saw it coming and tried to jump out of the way, moving to the side and tripping over the curb. She fell right over, landing the snow with a quiet plop. 

Wakaba stared for a moment, and then hurried over. "Are you all right? I'm so sorry!" 

Lying on the ground, wet snow caked in her purple hair, Shiori began to laugh. "I'm just fine, really! The snow cushioned my fall perfectly... but I think you might have to pay for that." She flung a handful of snow at Wakaba, hitting her directly in the face. Wakaba's eyes widened, and then she began to laugh, letting herself fall in the snow next to Shiori. 

"Well, now we're both cold... and a little wet. It's even," Shiori said, a small smile playing about her lips. 

"Even? I was cold and wet before! Not fair, not fair at all." Despite Wakaba's protests, she couldn't suppress an answering smile of her own. 

Shiori began to brush the snow off her clothes. Wakaba watched the other girl's soft hands flex, and before she knew it she had reached over and taken hold of one of them. 

Shiori looked up at her, surprised. Their eyes met, and Wakaba leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Shiori's lips. They were cold, and slightly chapped from the wind, but Wakaba wasn't sure she'd ever felt anything nicer. 

She pulled back after a moment, and saw Shiori blinking at her in shock. Suddenly realizing that that may not have been the best idea, Wakaba immediately apologized. 

"I'm so sorry! You just looked so cute like that... I didn't mean anything by it. I just--" 

"Would you do it again?" Shiori spoke in a quiet, hesitant voice, looking a little nervous. 

Wakaba blinked, looking at her in surprise. Instead of replying, she moved closer and kissed Shiori once more. 

This time, Shiori kissed back. 

It was... pleasant, to say the least. Shiori's lips were warmer, and very soft. The kiss was gentle, and Wakaba smiled slightly against Shiori's mouth before pulling back again, to look at the other girl. Shiori looked back at her, an unsure look in her eyes. 

Wakaba grinned, and scooped up a handful of snow, plopping it down right on top of Shiori's head. Shiori's mouth widened in surprise, then she began to laugh again. Wakaba joined her, until they were laughing so hard they had to lean against each other for support. 

"So... do you still think you're too old for snowball fights?" Wakaba asked, comfortably wedged against Shiori. 

"Hmm. I don't know if I'd call that a snowball fight. Aren't you supposed to build forts and things? But if that was a fight, I'm definitely not too old," Shiori said, smiling. 

"Oh, look." Wakaba reached out and caught a snowflake. "It's started falling again. Oh, I hope this means there's going to be snow tomorrow, too!" 

Shiori looked at her, then leaned in and kissed Wakaba's fingers lightly, right where the snowflake had landed. "I hope so. Snow may be cold and wet and a little annoying, but it certainly is fun." 

Wakaba smiled and stood, reaching down a hand to help Shiori to her feet. "I agree totally! Even with the cold and wet part." She looked down at herself, ruefully. "My dorm is nearby... would you like to come by? We're about the same size, I can lend you a uniform until yours dries." 

Shiori's eyes sparkled, and she didn't let go of Wakaba's hand. "That would be wonderful." 

 


End file.
